The Myths
by enchantress99
Summary: Four teenagers. Friends since they were little. One day, everything goes wrong. Their leader is left alone, as his three teammates and best friends are kidnapped by the Empire. What happens to the teammates once they are separated? When they are reunited, will old feelings resurface and rekindle? Possible romance in later chapters. I own nothing but my three OCs.
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples!**

**Hope you all like my new story! You all rock, of course.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Zhymmia, Foxdi, and Latia.**

**Neutral POV**

Zhymmia Varhoot, Ezra Bridger, Latia Lunelle, and Foxdi Vendar. Four children whose families had been torn apart by the Empire. Zhymmia's parents and two sisters had been killed, when she was just six years old, along with the rest of her village, by storm troopers, because they defied the Empire, and provided food and shelter for Jedi in hiding. Ezra's parents had been taken away, and were presumed dead, when he was seven, because they had spoken out in secret transmissions against the Empire. Latia's older brother and sister had been killed during an attack by Stormtroopers on her town, and she had only been six. Foxdi's mother and older brother had been taken, when he was seven, around the same time that Ezra's parents had, because they were hiding a Jedi in their home. The four children had each run away from their own home, and found themselves on the streets of the planet of Lothal. Zhymmia and Latia had met each other first, and Ezra and Foxdi had been friend before they had met the other two, as Foxdi's family had teamed up with the Bridgers from time to time. Zhymmia and Latia had stolen some food from one of the vendors, and were being chased by the shop owners when Ezra and Foxdi had saved them.

Together, the four had become their own team, bent on ruining every single one of the Empire's secret plans on Lothal. They had each stolen one communicator from an Imperial official, and Ezra had fixed it so that the only people who could be able to hear their transmissions would be the four of them, but they could still hear transmissions between the Imperials. As the four grew bolder, and stole more, the people of Lothal came to call the group the Myths, because no one had ever seen who the mysterious people looked like, no one had ever caught them while stealing, and many people in trouble, or with families taken by the Empire, would wake up to find food and other necessities on their doorsteps. Ezra became the unofficial leader of their group, and they made their headquarters in an old abandoned Imperial communications tower, which also served as their home. Ezra had dark blue hair, and royal blue eyes. Foxdi had red hair, and amber eyes. Zhymmia had blonde hair that she had streaked with green, and she had very dark brown eyes. Latia had brown hair, and pale, emerald eyes. The four stayed together throughout everything. They became the best of friends, and nothing could tear them apart. Until, however, one fateful day.

Ezra was in their tower, pacing frantically. It had been almost eight years since they had formed their group, and Ezra was turning fifteen soon. Foxdi was right behind him, at only a few months younger, then it was Zhymmia, at thirteen, but she would be turning fourteen in only two days. Latia was the youngest, being four months younger than Zhymmia. It had been nearly three hours, and neither Foxdi, Zhymmia, nor Latia had called for him. He was beginning to worry.

"_Please let them be alright." _He thought. Suddenly, his communicator went off. A frantic voice came crackling through the connection.

"Legend 1! Come in!" Foxdi said. Ezra's eyes grew worried, and he answered the call.

"This is Legend 1. What is it, Legend 2?" he asked. There was the faint sound of blaster fire in the background.

"Legends 3 and 4 have been taken by the Empire! I've been cornered. Right now I'm holed up in a small abandoned stall in the marketplace." Foxdi said, and Ezra grabbed his jacket.

"Hold on, Legend 2. I'm on my way." He told his friend.

"No! Stay where you are. They want all four of us. I'll be fine. Just focus on continuing the work of the Myths! Be careful Ra!" Foxdi yelled, and another blaster fired off, and Foxdi cried out in pain.

"Fox!" Ezra said through the communicator.

"Take this one back with the other three. We'll find their ring leader, don't worry. They'll crack." A cruel voice said, and Ezra could hear Foxdi struggling.

"We'll never tell you where he is! Stay where you are, Legend 1! Don't come for us! I'll look after the girls!" the line after that sentence went dead.

"Legend 2, come in! Legend 2?" Ezra yelled through his communicator, "Fox? Tia? Mia?" He fell to the floor, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. His second family, the only people who had known everything about him, were gone. They were either going to be killed, brainwashed, or forced to become cadets.

"_Why do all the people I love either end up dead, or taken from me?"_ Ezra thought as he shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

**Foxdi POV**

Foxdi sat on the Imperial cruiser, restraining bolts on his anklets, and his wrists, binding him to the sides of the ship. Zhymmia and Latia were on either side of him, both looking around fearfully. Foxdi locked eyes with Latia, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"We'll be fine, Legends." he whispered, so only his two friends could hear. Zhymmia sighed.

"It's not us I'm worried about, Legend 2. It's Legend 1. Is he going to be alright?" the blonde-haired girl asked sadly. Foxdi nudged her comfortingly with his leg. They fell silent as an official entered the room.

"So this is the Rebel group that has been giving us so much trouble?" he asked one of the troopers.

"Yes sir, Agent Kallus. We got three, but we still need to catch their leader." the trooper replied. Agent Kallus looked at the teenagers. Foxdi stared back coldly.

"If you three tell us where your leader is, we'll be sure to let you go, without hurting you." Kallua said, and Latia laughed humorlessly.

"We would never tell you anything about our leader." the girl spat. Kallus glared at her.

"Then how about just his name." he replied.

"Sure!" Zhymmia said, making the other two stare at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" Foxdi hissed, but she ignored him. Kallus motioned for her to go on. She smirked.

"His name is... Legend 1. And he will continue the work we have started as the Myths. He will find us one day, and the four of us will wreak havoc on the Empire, destroying it bit by bit." Zhymmia said, meeting the Agent's cold glare. Kallus merely smiled.

"Well, he'll have trouble finding you if you three are separated, won't he?" he asked, and the three teen's eyes widened in horror.

"Sir! We've reached the first stop." the trooper from before said, and Kallus motioned for two of the others to unbind Zhymmia and Latia. They both immediately began to kick at their captors as they were released.

"Tia! Mia!" Foxdi screamed for his friends. He struggled against his bonds viciously.

"Leave us alone!" Latia said, aiming a fist at the trooper holding her, only to have more restraining bolts placed on her.

"Let them go!" Foxdi yelled at Kallus.

"Fox!" Zhymmia and Latia screamed as they were taken away from the ship. The last Foxdi saw of his friends was as they were being dragged into a building, tears on both their faces, kicking and screaming. Kallus smiled evilly, and left the room, leaving Foxdi alone. It was the first time he had been alone since his mother and brother had been killed. After about another hour in the air, the ship landed, and the doors opened to reveal an Imperial official.

"Is this him, then?" the man asked. Kallus came back, and nodded. Foxdi was released, but his arms were immediately bound behind his back.

"He's strong, and he'll make a fierce Stormtrooper." Kallus replied, and Foxdi's eyes widened.

"I'll never become a killer." the teenager spat. The official smirked.

"Yes you will, boy, or you will die." he said, and gripped the bonds, and dragged Foxdi towards the Stormtrooper academy.

**Please review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Adios for now, Jedi,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Captured

**Hi everybody!**

**So, I realize that I forgot to put the pronunciations of Zhymmia and Latia's names in the last chapter, so here they are: Zim-EYE-ah and La-TEA-ah. Just saying for those of you who may have been confused.**

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I only own Zhymmia, Latia, and Foxdi.**

**Zhymmia POV**

Zhymmia struggled against the storm trooper holding her. He gripped her arms tightly, and pushed her ahead of him roughly.

"Leave me alone!" Zhymmia heard Latia growl from next to her. The troopers led the girls into a large room, where someone was waiting for them. The person had a hood over their face, but by their body shape, they could tell it was female.

"Here are the newest servants. Agent Kallus will be stopping by every now and then to check on them, make sure they're being treated…well." The lead storm trooper said, and they both left. Zhymmia and Latia looked up at the person, who slowly walked over to their side.

"Don't touch us." Zhymmia hissed. The person chuckled, and lowered her hood. It revealed that their captor was a Togruta. The woman had a slight smile on her face as she reached out a hand for Zhymmia and Latia to take.

"Who are you?" Latia asked quietly.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, and Zhymmia looked at her friend, before slowly taking the offered hand. Ahsoka pulled her onto her feet, then helped Latia up. As she did, her cloak was swept back, revealing a lightsaber strapped to her hip.

"You're a Jedi?" she asked in awe. Ahsoka looked at the younger girl sadly.

"Yes, but I am one of the only ones left. I have kept my identity a secret for many years, going by the name of Fulcrum when I need to communicate with others." She replied. Zhymmia bowed slightly.

"My name is Zhymmia, and this is Latia." She said, gesturing to Latia, who bowed as well. Ahsoka laughed.

"There's really no need for formalities. Come on, I'll show you around." The Togruta led the two girls out of the room, and into a hallway.

"Where are we?" Latia asked.

"This place belonged to a close friend of mine, but she died right after Order 66 was announced. I was one of the only ones to escape, along with Master Kenobi. You'll be safe here. No one ever comes except that creep Kallus once in a while. My guess is that you two were sent here as servants. Where did he find you?" Ahsoka questioned. Zhymmia looked over at Latia, who had tears in her eyes. She put an arm around her friend.

"We're from Lothal. We were part of a group there called the Myths, who helped the poorer people whose families had been ripped apart by the Empire, just like ours had. We were scouting with one of the other members when we were ambushed. Our leader, thankfully, wasn't with us, so he can continue what we were trying to do. Our other friend was separated from us. We don't know where he's been taken." Zhymmia said, her voice quiet. Ahsoka looked thoughtful as they walked on.

"Well, if your friend was strong, and healthy, he was most likely taken to a stormtrooper Academy. Where, I'm not sure." She replied, turning to smile at the girls as she placed hands on their shoulders, "Now, I'm going to need your help in my mission as a Rebel. I'll train you two in different forms of fighting. When the time is right, you two are going to be able to leave and find your friends again, deal?" Zhymmia and Latia looked at each other, growing smiles on their faces.

"Deal." They said in unison.

**Foxdi POV**

Foxdi was dragged from the shuttle, kicking and attempting to hit his captors. They ignored his force, and threw him down onto the floor once they were inside of the Academy.

"You're a strong one, I'll give you that, but we have our ways of breaking those who defy our rules here." One of the officers said, leaning down in front of Foxdi, who sneered.

"You'll never be able to break me." He spat, then gasped as a hard blow knocked him back onto the ground.

"We'll see about that. Take him into the bunk room." The officer commanded, and Foxdi was yanked up from the floor, and brought into another room. There, he was put into a uniform, and brought into yet another room, where boys his age were talking, and milling around on bunks.

"Over there, Loth-rat." The stormtrooper holding his arms pushed him over to a bunk in the corner, then turned around and left. The other boys in the room stared at Foxdi, who glared at each and every one of them until they looked away. He sat down on his bunk, and took out his one possession that he had hidden from the troopers: his comm. He remembered the day that Ezra had them all go out a take one. He hadn't wanted to take it when he, Zhymmia, and Latia were scouting, but Ezra had forced the three of them. Now, Foxdi was glad that Ezra had made them take them. He had a small piece of his family with him.

"Hey." Foxdi shoved the comm into his pocket, and looked up. A dark-skinned boy was grinning at him from the opposite bunk. Foxdi gave him a simple nod. The boy came over, and sat next to him.

"They take you away?" the boy asked in a low voice. Foxdi looked at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Normally they don't escort a new recruit inside of the bunk room with two troopers." He remarked. Foxdi looked down.

"Yeah. They took me and two of my best friends away from our home on Lothal. My other friend, who's like my brother is still there." Foxdi said sadly. The boy put a hand out in front of him.

"The name's Zare Leonas." He said, and Foxdi gave him a small grin.

"Foxdi Vendar." He said back, shaking Zare's hand, "So, how did you get here?" Zare looked down.

"My sister was one of the top cadets here a couple years ago. Then, she disappeared. I applied to try and find her, but I haven't had any luck yet. I'm supposed to be moved to another academy in a few months." Zare said.

"Those two girls I told you about? I swore to look after them. I promised my brother, the boy who's on Lothal, that I would protect them no matter what, and I would keep them safe. We were separated before I came here, and now I have no idea where they are. They could be dead right now." Foxdi said, thinking of Zhymmia and Latia's faces when they were being dragged off. He had failed Ezra. If anything happened to Mia and Tia, he would never forgive himself. Zare put a hand on Foxdi's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel, losing your sister." He said, and Foxdi smiled.

"Thanks." He replied.

**Ezra POV**

Ezra paced around his tower, thinking of what to do. He trusted Foxdi's word that he would look after Zhymmia and Latia, but he was still very worried about his family. His comm was sitting on the table in the back of the room, turned on to pick up any Imperial communications, or calls from the girls, or Foxdi. He walked over to the balcony, and looked out towards the horizon.

"Where are you guys?" he wondered aloud.

**Please review! I know, it's a super-cheesy ending. I hope you all like how I included Zare and Ahsoka!  
You all are the best.**

**See you soon, Jedi!**

**Love, **


	3. Two Years Later

**Hi everybody!**

**Enjoy the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Foxdi, Zhymmia, and Latia.**

**Latia and Zhymmia POV**

"RUN!" Ahsoka yelled to the two girls, running into the main room. Latia jumped up from her spot on the couch, and grabbed Zhymmia's arm, doing as her older friend commanded her to. It had been two years since they had been captured, and Ahsoka, true to her word, had trained Latia and Zhymmia in the different forms of fighting that there was in the galaxy. That specific day, the two girls had been relaxing as Ahsoka was off on a different planet. Those trips happened from time to time, where she would go somewhere as Fulcrum. Over the past two years, Zhymmia and Latia's appearances had changed. Zhymmia's hair had grown from her shoulders down to her waist, and she had lightened the green colors she had streaked it with, adding royal blue and almost a ruby red. When Latia asked her about her new colors, Zhymmia had said that the four colors in her hair stood for the four Legends. Her eyes had remained the same dark brown, but now had flecks of gold inside of them. Latia's hair had grown as well, but reached her mid-back. It also had lighter streaks from the time she would spend in the sun. Her eyes had remained pale green, but now had become rimmed blue on the outside. Both girls had become more tanned, and they wore a white dress, and a red cloak as their uniform. However, Zhymmia had a gold belt around her waist, and Latia had a silver one. They both wore red flats.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?" Latia asked as they ran.

"The Empire's found out about this, and that there's a Jedi here, but they don't know that it's me. The three of us need to leave now. You two girls are going to take a ship, and I'll meet you somewhere once it's safe, understand?" Ahsoka said, and they nodded. The girls ran into a ship in the hanger, and climbed in.

"Where are we going?" Zhymmia asked as they sat down. Latia thought for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Lothal." She said simply, and Zhymmia grinned. She typed in the coordinates, and the ship took off, just as the other Imperial shuttles reached the docking bay. Latia activated the cloaking device, and they flew off. Zhymmia put the ship on auto-pilot, and the two girls sat down across from each other.

"Two years. It's been two years since we've seen either of them." Zhymmia said, leaning back. Latia nodded.

"I've missed both of them so much. Will they recognize us?" she asked, voicing Zhymmia's fears as well.

"I'm not sure, Tia. I hope they will." The dark-eyed girl said to her friend comfortingly. They both took out their comms, which they had kept in hopes of hearing a transmission from one of the boys.

**Foxdi POV**

"Get back here cadet!" Foxdi laughed as a trooper fired a blaster at him as he ran off. Zare had left a little over a year ago, and Foxdi had been an outsider since then. No one had ever spoken to him, only to make snide comments about him, or his appearance. Foxdi's red hair had grown darker, and his eyes had remained the same amber color. He had grown taller, and stronger as well, thanks to his training, even if it had been against his will. Foxdi ran out of the academy, and blinked for a moment as the bright sunlight hit his face. He looked around, and spotted a small pipe that ran up the side of a building. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, and quickly ran towards the pipe and climbed upwards. He reached the roof of the building, and looked down, grinning to himself as the group of stormtroopers who had been after him looked around in despair. As they each ran in different directions, Foxdi stood up, and looked around the rooftops until he spotted what he was looking for. A small Imperial ship was docked by the Academy, with no guards around it. It most likely belonged to the jerk, Agent Kallus. He had stopped by to see how the cadets were doing. Foxdi's fists clenched as he thought of the man who had ripped everything away from him. He had lost his family in one day. He ran across the rooftops, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. There were two troopers by the doorway, but they were talking with each other. Foxdi slipped inside of the ship, and started it up. He chuckled as the troopers turned around in surprise, and he took off, grinning.

"WOOOOO!" he yelled in happiness, glad to be free. The navigation screen flashed, asking where he wanted to go. Foxdi thought for a brief moment before he thought of a place. He reached out to the keyboard and typed in six letters: L-O-T-H-A-L, then he put the ship on autopilot, and waited as it reached its destination. He leaned back in anticipation. He was finally free, and he was hopefully going to see Ezra and the others soon. He rolled his comm in the palm of his hand, wondering if they still had theirs as well.

**Ezra POV**

"What's wrong, Hera?" Ezra asked, walking into the main commons area next to the kitchen. The green-eyed twi'lek looked up at him. The rest of the crew was sitting around her.

"I haven't heard from Fulcrum in a while. I'm worried about her. Normally she comes up with a mission every month." She said. Ezra nodded. Even though the crew knew that Fulcrum was really the Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, they used her code name when talking about her.

"I'm sure she's fine. This is Fulcrum we're talking about. Maybe she's busy." Kanan said, comforting Hera. Ezra looked at the crew, and met Sabine's eyes. After about a year of having a small crush on the Mandalorian, Ezra had given up on her. Besides, his mind had been wandering towards a certain dark-eyed girl he knew. The silence was broken when someone's comm went off.

_"Legend 1, come in. This is Legend 2." _A voice Ezra had not heard in two years came into the room. The Ghost crew looked around, confused.

"What was that?" Zeb asked. Ezra's eyes widened, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his Myth comm.

"Legend 2? Is that really you?" Ezra asked into his comm, praying for his answer. A chuckle came through.

_"You haven't changed, Ra."_ Ezra wanted to cry with happiness.

"Fox, you idiot! You're alive!" the blue-eyed teenager exclaimed. Foxdi laughed.

_"Yes, I'm alive, and I'm on Lothal. Meet at the tower?" _he asked, and Ezra grinned.

"You got it Fox. Legend 1 out." He turned the comm off, and turned to the crew, who were looking at him in shock.

"What just happened?" Sabine asked. Ezra's eyes were bright with happiness.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I've got somewhere to be." He said, and ran out of the Ghost, ignoring the calls from the others. He ran across the grassy field, and he saw a small Imperial ship near his tower. Standing next to this ship was a grinning face that Ezra had thought he would never see again.

**Please review!**

**I love you all!**

**See you soon Jedi!**

**Adios,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Reunited

**Hi everybody!**

**Enjoy Chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Zhymmia, Foxdi, and Latia.**

**Foxdi/Ezra POV**

"FOXDI!" Ezra yelled as he ran across the field. Foxdi turned from looking around, and grinned as his brother-figure came running towards him.

"EZRA!" he yelled back. Ezra grinned, and tackled his friend in a tight hug. The boys hugged tightly, happy to be with each other again.

"I thought you were dead!" Ezra exclaimed. Foxdi laughed.

"Nope. I was taken to a stormtrooper academy." He replied. Ezra noticed the cadet uniform on his brother, and smirked.

"I always that knew you were made to take orders." He remarked. Foxdi glared and shoved his friend playfully.

"Only from you, brother." He said, and smiled as they both stood up. They hugged each other again, even tighter.

"I thought I had lost my entire family again." Ezra said quietly, tears springing into his eyes.

"So did I." Foxdi replied, tears in his own eyes. They broke apart, and Ezra slung an arm over his brother's shoulders.

"I've got some people I want you to meet. Where are the girls?" he asked, and Foxdi's face fell.

"I'll tell you when we're out of the open." He said sadly. Ezra's eyebrows furrowed, but nodded, leading his friend towards the Ghost, where the crew was waiting outside.

"Who's this, Ezra?" Kanan asked, nodding to Foxdi.

"This is Foxdi. He's my best friend, and my brother in everything but blood. We were separated about two years ago." Ezra said. Foxdi nodded to all of them.

"Why don't you come in, and you can tell us everything." Hera said kindly. Ezra led his friend up the ramp, and into the main room. They sat next to each other, taking the protective comfort from each other. The ghost crew sat around them, looking at the two expectantly. Ezra began.

"So, when my folks were taken away, killed, whatever, I was on the streets one day, and I ran into another kid the same age as me. I had seen him before, because our folks worked together a lot." Ezra began, and Foxdi grinned, remembering how they two had met. Ezra had been running around the marketplace, as was Foxdi, and they had literally run into each other. Ezra continued. "That kid was Foxdi. We stuck together, then we met two girls with the exact same problem. Their families were killed, so we all became each other's family." Ezra ended quietly, and Foxdi picked up.

"About two years ago, me, and the two girls, Zhymmia and Latia, were scouting around Lothal, when we were ambushed by Imperial troops. Ezra was back at the tower, thank goodness, but me and the girls were captured by an officer named Agent Kallus." He said, and Ezra made a disgusted face, along with the others in the Ghost crew.

Foxdi smirked, "I'm guessing you've had your share of run-ins with him as well?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah. He's not the friendliest fellow." She said. Foxdi snorted.

"I know. So, when the girls and I were captured, he and three other stormtroopers took us onto a shuttle, and flew us off-world. We stopped on a planet that I didn't know about, and the girls were forced off. I tried to fight, but I was restrained." Foxdi said, and he stopped, putting his face in his hands in shame. Ezra put an arm around his friend, but he pulled away, and stood up. Ezra looked at Foxdi, concerned.

"Fox?" he asked, as Foxdi ran a hand through his hair in distress.

"You made me promise to protect the girls. I swore I would, and I couldn't even do that. They may be dead because of me, and I'm here, alive and well. How are you so ready to forgive me?" Foxdi burst out. Ezra let out a small chuckle.

"Because you're my brother, and brothers forgive each other. Fox, no one can save each other from Kallus. He's heartless, and cruel. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure the girls don't blame you either. They must be alive somewhere." He said, smiling at his friend. Foxdi sighed, and nodded, then turned to the Ghost crew.

"I've been rude. You've let me on your ship, and I don't even know your names." He said apologetically.

"You just wanted to see Ezra. I'm Kanan, and this is Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper." Kanan said, and Ezra grinned.

"They found me a few days after you all disappeared." He told Foxdi, who nodded, and smiled at the crew.

"Thanks for keeping him safe." He said to them. Zeb snorted.

"It was no easy task, that's for sure." The Lasat remarked, and Ezra glared at him. Foxdi chuckled. Hera smiled kindly at the red-haired boy.

"We were actually planning on making a stop in Tarkintown. Want to join us?" she asked, and Foxdi looked at Ezra, then nodded.

"Sure. It'll be just like old times, eh, Ra?" Foxdi said, and Ezra laughed. However, just as soon as he laughed, he stopped. Both boys knew the reason for this. It would never be like old times again until Zhymmia and Latia were with them.

"Come on, Foxdi. Me and Ezra will show you around while Hera takes off." Kanan said, and Ezra shook off his crestfallen look, and smiled again. Foxdi slung his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"So, you're the one taking orders now?" he asked as they walked out of the main room.

**Zhymmia/Latia POV**

"We're here!" Zhymmia announced to her friend. Latia ran forward, and looked out the window.

"That's Tarkintown, right?" she asked, and Zhymmia nodded.

"Yup. We'll land there and look around, then head towards the tower." She replied, and Latia grinned. Zhymmia landed the shuttle a few feet away from the small make-shift town, and she and Latia got out and walked towards Tarkingtown.

"I remember when the boys and us would come here, and we would hand out food and other stuff to the people who had been hurt. That was the best." Latia remarked. Zhymmia smiled sadly.

"Hopefully we'll see them again soon." She said. They reached the town, and noticed that all the people were walking towards the other end of the town. Latia stopped one of the passing folks.

"Excuse me, but where is everyone going?" she asked him, and he smiled at the two girls.

"The rebels based here have arrived with food and other supplies. We are so grateful to them, especially since the Myths disappeared." The man said, and he continued walking. Zhymmia and Latia looked at each other.

"We should go see what this is about." Zhymmia said, and Latia nodded. They followed the crowd until they reached a clearing where six people and a rusty astromech were closing up crates, and walking back towards their ship. One of the people had stayed behind, and was addressing some of the townspeople. The girls walked towards the man, and Latia tapped his shoulder. He turned, and smiled at the two girls.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well, my friend and I were wondering if we could join you in helping the people around Lothal. You see, we used to help them, before our group was broken up." Zhymmia said, and the man nodded.

"Of course! We just got another recruit today as well. Come one, we were just leaving." He said, and Zhymmia and Latia followed him to the ship, where he led them up a ramp.

"So what's your name?" Latia asked.

"My name is Kanan. Our pilot is named Hera, and our others are named Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, the astromech, and then our two youngest, Ezra and also our newest, Foxdi." Kanan said, and the girls stopped in their tracks at the final names.

"Ezra and Foxdi?" Zhymmia whispered, tears springing into her eyes as she pressed a hand over her mouth. Latia shut her eyes tightly as a tear ran down her cheek. Kanan noticed this, and looked at them both with concern.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. Latia opened her eyes.

"Can you show us to the rest of your crew?" she asked Kanan quietly, and he nodded, slightly confused. The girls gripped each other's hands as he led them through the ship, and towards another large door. Inside, they could hear laughing as the doors slid open. As they opened, the occupants of the room looked up. Two gasps were heard.

"Mia? Tia?" Ezra quickly stood, along with Foxdi, who was sitting next to him. Zhymmia burst into tears, and Ezra was quick to catch her when she jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, just as tight, and Zhymmia cried into his chest, and he into her neck. Foxdi ran forward, and put his arms around Latia's shoulders, and she put her around his waist as they both cried together. As the four reunited, the rest of the Ghost crew slowly left the room, as motioned by a smiling Kanan as he shut the door carefully, not wanting to disturb them. Ezra pulled away from Zhymmia, and placed a hand on her cheek, gentle wiping away her tears. She let out a small, breathless laugh.

"You're actually alive. I can't believe it." Zhymmia said, smiling brightly. Ezra smiled back at her.

**Please review!**

**I love you all!**

**Stay cool, Jedi!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Together Once and For All

**Hi peoples!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Latia, Zhymmia, and Foxdi.**

Foxdi kept an arm around Latia's shoulders, and they both walked over to the other two, and the four put their arms around each other, and fell to the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. They moved to sit down in a more comfortable position. Latia had her head laying against Foxdi's shoulder, their hands holding tightly, and Ezra was sitting next to Foxdi, with Zhymmia lying on top of his legs, with Ezra's arm draped across her body.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could have stopped Kallus." Foxdi said to the girls, who smiled at him.

"It's fine, Fox. Me and Mia met a really great person, a Jedi, actually." Latia said, squeezing his hand. Ezra looked up from staring down at Zhymmia.

"What was her name?" he asked.  
"Ahsoka Tano. She was the best. She also trained us both in the different fighting forms." Zhymmia said, smiling.

"Did she ever also go by the name of Fulcrum?" Ezra asked again. The girls nodded.

"What does that mean, Ra?" Foxdi asked, looking at his friend. Ezra grinned.

"Ahsoka helped us to save Kanan when he had been captured by the Empire. She's also given Hera some other missions, and helped us out sometimes." He said, and Latia's eyes widened.

"That means that she must have met you, and we've told her about the both of you. She knew you were alive, and she never told us?" the brown-haired teen asked indignantly. Zhymmia rolled her eyes, and nudged her friend with her foot.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for it, Tia." She replied. Foxdi and Ezra shared a look, laughing.

"How about you, Fox? What have you been up to? Ezra asked.

"I was taken to a stormtrooper academy, where I was training before I broke out. I met a really cool guy there named Zare. He left a couple months after I got there." Foxdi said.

"Jeez, you all are meeting people that I've met." Ezra said, leaning backwards, draping both arms back over Zhymmia, and holding her tightly in his lap. She put her head against his chest, closing her eyes in comfort. Foxdi and Latia moved closer, and Latia rested her head against Ezra's shoulder, and Foxdi kept his arm tightly around her shoulders, gently tangling his fingers in her hair. The scene was familiar to the four members of the Myths. Many nights, after a successful run through Lothal, they would sit on the balcony, looking out over the planet they called home. Even though that their lives were most likely changed forever, they were safe together, and their family wouldn't get split apart again.

**Other Ghosts POV  
**Hera and Sabine peeked through the open door crack at the four sitting on the ground, huddled together.

"I'm so happy for Ezra." Hera said, smiling. Kanan nodded.

"It's good that he found these friends of his. I've felt agitation through our link from him. Probably because he never knew if they were alive or not." The Jedi Master said. As they talked, Hera's comm went off.

"Specter 2, come in." Fulcrum, or rather, Ahsoka's, voice came through. Hera grinned.

"Here. What's up, Fulcrum?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you two have heard of any new legends?" Ahsoka asked back, and Hera looked at the crew in confusion. Zeb's eyes widened.

She means them." He said, jabbing a finger at the slightly open door.

"Yes. Actually, we've heard of three." Hera replied.

"Great. I'll be stopping by to hear about them. I really love legends." Ahsoka said, signing off.

"We should probably tell them." Sabine said, and the others nodded. Kana stepped into the room first. Ezra had his arms around the blonde haired girl, and the brown haired girl had her head on his shoulder. Foxdi had his own arm around the brown haired girl, and they were all sitting close to each other.

"Fulcrum's coming soon." Kanan told his almost-not Padawan. Ezra grinned up at him, and the two girls looked at each other.

"She's okay?" the brown-haired one asked, and Hera nodded.

"Yup. I just got a transmission from her. She'll be stopping by anytime." She replied, and the two girls sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"Thank goodness." The blonde said happily, leaning back into Ezra's chest.

"So, we know Foxdi, but what are your names?" Zeb asked.

"I'm Zhymmia, and that's Latia. We were with Ahsoka when we were attacked, and we came here." The blonde replied, attempting to get up. This seemed to be a struggle for her, seeing as Ezra tightened his hold on her.

"You realize that now that me and Fox found you, we're never letting you two go, right?" he asked, smirking, as she glared at him. Foxdi did the same to Latia, and the two girls rolled their eyes, but smiled all the same.

"You four are just to adorable!" Hera said, and Ezra laughed.

"Thanks, Hera. Mia, Tia, this is Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine." He said, pointing out each crew member to them. Sabine had become uncharacteristically quiet, and Kanan looked over at her, only to see the Mandalorian girl glaring at his Padawan and Zhymmia.

"Sabine? You alright?" Ezra asked, looking at her concerned. Sabine turned and left.

"What's eating her?" Foxdi asked, "She was fine when we were talking before." Hera thought for a moment, then grinned.

"She's jealous." The twi'lek said mischievously.

"Sabine? Jealous? Of who?" Ezra asked, and Kanan's eyes widened.

"Of her." He said, pointing to Zhymmia. Ezra got it.

"But, I told her I was over her almost a year ago! She never showed any interest, and I just like her as a sister!" he exclaimed, and Foxdi laughed.

"You always did have a way with girls, Ra." He said, and Ezra glared at him.

"Can I talk to you, Ezra? Zhymmia asked, standing up. Ezra nodded, and followed her out. Latia grinned back at Foxdi.

"Those two have had crushed on each other since they met. My guess it that Ezra stopped liking Sabine because he realized that Zhymmia was the only girl for him. The only two who don't know about their crushes are their crushed." Latia said, giggling. Hera smiled.

"Well, that explains a lot." She said, crossing her arms. The sound of a ship landing got all of their attention.

"Ahsoka's here!" Latia squealed, and Foxdi laughed, and helped her up. The group went outside, where the Jedi was waiting, smiling at them all.

**Ezra/Zhymmia POV**

Ezra led Zhymmia to his and Zeb's room.

"Alright, Mia. What's wrong?" Ezra asked, closing the door, and looking at her. Zhymmia sighed and sat down.

"Sabine likes you." She said, crossing her legs.

"So? I don't like her. She's like another sister. Certainly not as close to me as Latia, but still like a sister." Ezra said, sitting next to Zhymmia.

"And what about me? What am I to you?" she asked, turning to him. Ezra smiled, and took her hands.

"You're not like my sister, that's for sure." He said thoughtfully, and Zhymmia frowned slightly, "You're the one person who knows everything about me. I don't think I can ever find anyone who ever understands me as well as you."

"So, what are you saying?" Zhymmia asked. Ezra looked at her, gathered his courage, leaned forward, and kissed her. Zhymmia was taken aback for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss, putting her arms around Ezra's neck. After a moment together, they leaned back, and Ezra smiled at her.

"I've been waiting to do that for forever." He said, with a bright glint in his eye. Zhymmia smiled back, and laid her head on his chest, their arms entwined. She looked up at Ezra placed something on her wrist. It was a bracelet, with a sun, a fox, an eye, and a heart.

"What's this?" she asked, and Ezra kissed her forehead.

"I meant to give this to you on your birthday, but I wasn't able too. The images represent each of us." He said, and Zhymmia smiled at the gift, and looked towards the door as they heard voices, one sounding very familiar.

"That's Ahsoka!" Ezra exclaimed. Zhymmia gasped happily, and he grabbed her hand, and they ran out of his room, where Ahsoka was standing, with Latia on one side, smiling up at her teacher.

**Please review!  
I am really sorry for the wait. You all are awesome.**

**See you soon, Jedi!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress.**


End file.
